The present invention relates to a method of mass spectrometry and a mass spectrometer. The preferred embodiment relates to the use of a diathermy knife for vaporising a sample which is subsequently ionised within a vacuum chamber of a mass spectrometer and is then mass analysed.
Electrosurgical knives are known for use in surgical procedures on living patients. An electrosurgical knife is a device in which a high frequency electric current is applied to an electrode, typically a metallic blade or pincers. The electrode of the knife is then used in surgery for tissue ablation, cutting or coagulation.
Diathermy is concerned with using an electric current to generate a source of heat for therapeutic applications.
It is desired to provide an improved method of mass spectrometry.